


Слуга тролля

by DeeLatener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood, Evil, Fantasy, Foot Fetish, Hunters & Hunting, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Troll - Freeform, Xenophilia, light bloodplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И злое колдовство может изменить мир к лучшему, даже если это всего лишь мир двоих людей.</p>
<p>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Сказки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слуга тролля

**Author's Note:**

> 1) присутствуют: BDSM-light, легкий blood-play, пажизм, слегка фут-фетиш, римминг, ксено-секс,   
> 2) имеются сцены кровавой охоты и сражения,   
> 3) по мотивам сказки братьев Гримм "Король-лягушонок, или Железный Генрих"

Жил да был на Белом свете король Фриодерик. Не звал его народ ни Мудрым, ни Красивым лишь потому, что был король и мудрым и красивым одновременно, а с выбором простому люду, как всегда, было сложно определиться. При короле Фриодерике подданные его благоденствовали так, что иные перестали помещаться в праздничные наряды и в день двадцатипятилетия своего правителя были крайне обеспокоены необходимостью срочно перешивать их.   
Призвал в тот день король своего верного слугу Генриха. Генрих был высок, широк в плечах, тонок в талии, белокур и голубоглаз, и, без сомнения, радовал взор повелителя. При этом был он и умен, отчего не бывало королю с ним скучно, и ловок — первейший фехтовальщик после Его Величества (а учились они вместе у одного мастера).  
Вошел Генрих в зал, а за ним — вереница пажей, несущих блюда с яствами, ларцы с драгоценностями, сундуки с шелками, клети с диковинными птицами.  
— Дары от заморских купцов слева, наших — справа, — отрапортовал Генрих. — Внизу еще бочки с винами. Прикажете прикатить? Там же и мешки с пряностями и кофе.  
Пажи тихонько попятились из зала прочь, не столько соблюдая этикет, сколько не горя желанием катать бочки и таскать мешки. Еще бы, как на подбор худосочны были и тонконоги, любого палкой перешибешь.  
— Не стоит, Генрих. Приблизься, — повелитель сделал величественный жест, и Генрих с радостью воспользовался приглашением. Он встал на одно колено перед троном своего владыки и низко поклонился. Фриодерик полюбовался на него, поводя пальцем по краю кубка, наполненного водой из чистейшего горного ручья. Видеть красавца Генриха коленопреклоненным, готовым исполнить любой приказ своего господина, было по-особенному приятно.  
— Расскажи-ка мне, Генрих, — начал неспешно Фриодерик, посматривая из-под темных ресниц на верного слугу и ловя его взгляды в ответ, — что же купцы наши? Слыхал ли ты, о чем шепчутся между собой? Рассказывали ли тебе соглядатаи об их сплетнях?  
Говоря так, Фриодерик вытянул ногу и поставил носок сапога на колено слуги, надавил, внимательно следя за реакцией. Генрих посмотрел потемневшим взглядом на своего повелителя, бережно, словно трогал величайшую ценность, положил он ладонь на лодыжку господина и повел ей вверх, оглаживая ногу. Фриодерик знал, как тому нравятся величественные жесты его короля, как он ждет их — лучшую награду за свою преданность, с каким счастьем ловит каждый властный взгляд. Высокие скулы слуги чуть зарумянились. Фриодерик улыбнулся, позволяя Генриху гладить себе ногу, затянутую в высокий начищенный до блеска сапог, питаясь его удовольствием.   
— Что купцы... — голос получился слишком хриплым, и Генрих покряхтел, прочищая горло. — Прошу простить, ваше величество... Так вот, купцы. Сами понимаете, довольными они никогда не бывают. И реформу вашу не слишком жалуют. Говорят, им теперь приходится из кожи вон лезть, чтобы свой товар сделать лучше заморского, а цены снижать не хотят. А заморские-то купцы рады-радёшеньки новым пошлинам.   
Фриодерик чуть нахмурился.  
— Гильдии придется смириться. Я заставлю их работать на благо народа. Иначе разорятся. Не будет повадно цены задирать с каждым месяцем всё выше. Одна на них управа — открытые торговые пути и сниженные пошлины. А что казна за море потекла — ничего, вся не утечет. Налоги люд платит исправно, поднимать их не стану.   
Генрих почувствовал напряжение государя и не больно, но ощутимо сжал в ладонях лодыжку. Фриодерик склонился к нему и погладил по светлым, слегка вьющимся волосам:  
— Я знаю, друг мой, что ты на моей стороне. А люди... Люди поймут со временем, что я стараюсь ради их блага. Не бывает такого, чтобы все были довольны.  
— Я буду беречь вас, мой господин, — пылко прошептал Генрих, опустился на колени перед королем и поднял его ногу, обняв подошву сапога ладонями, и медленно потерся о глянцевую кожу щекой.  
Фриодерик почувствовал, как тяжелеет в паху, как чаще бьется его сердце, как ноздри жадно втягивают воздух, напитанный покорностью. Захотелось сжать эти кудри покрепче, запрокинуть за них голову слуги и вгрызться в его губы, в шею, в изгиб плеча, раздеть его всего, ослепнуть от красоты поджарого тела, напоить им руки, впиться в упругую плоть ногтями... Король отпрянул, отнял ногу от рук Генриха.  
— Поднеси-ка мне вон тех фруктов, мой друг, — приказал он хрипло.  
Слуга метнулся к серебряному блюду, полному яблок, груш, слив и персиков. С почтительным поклоном принес его королю. Как счастлив был Генрих, что именно ему король отдает сейчас приказы, вся властность и всё величие были направлены на преданного слугу.  
— Что пожелаете отведать, мой господин?  
— Дай мне яблоко.  
Генрих взял наливное красное яблоко, достал кинжал и быстро очистил его от шкурки, пуская её яркой стружкой. Отрезал сочную дольку и протянул господину.  
Фриодерик наблюдал за ним горящими глазами. Этот нож в руке Генриха манил его, поблескивал хищно. "Я стану твоим острым когтем", — шептал заточенный, закаленный металл.  
— Дай-ка мне свой нож, Генрих. И протяни руку.  
Тот ни на миг не замешкался. Подал с поклоном кинжал рукоятью к королю и протянул широкую шершавую ладонь, открытую и беззащитную.  
Фриодерик взял ладонь слуги, будто взвесил в своей, огладил пальцами крупные костяшки, провел ногтями по коже. Глаз не сводил с Генриха, а тот отвечал пылким и преданным, горячим взглядом.  
"Мой", — от этой мысли всё зашлось внутри. Как никто верный Генрих принадлежал своему королю, всем своим существом, душой и сердцем — добровольно, по собственному жгучему желанию.  
Фриодерик взял нож за рукоять, осмотрел его, взвесил: хорош, сбалансирован, к руке льнет. Прижал король лезвие к пальцу Генриха, разрезал до крови, сдавил рану пальцами, жадно наблюдая за выступающими алыми каплями, превратившимися в тонкую струйку, сглотнул тяжко. Потом взял дольку яблока и провел ей по ранке, размазывая красное по сочному боку, а потом надкусил, облизнулся, сощурился довольно.  
— Вот моё лучшее лакомство, — проурчал, глядя на Генриха. Тот аж задрожал мелко; в бою с ним такого не бывало и перед любой опасностью, а от взгляда короля едва дышал, млел от вида окрасившихся алым губ, от мыслей о поцелуях и прикосновениях. Хотелось наизнанку вывернуться, в ногах валяться, умолять: "Прикажи! Что хочешь прикажи, всё сделаю!"  
Доел Фриодерик кусочек яблока, а потом взял руку своего слуги и вобрал окровавленный палец в рот, стал посасывать, облизывать теплым языком, собирая последние подсохшие капли, рассасывая железистый вкус во рту. Генрих глаз отвести не мог, сглатывал тяжко, чуя, как до боли тесно стало за шнуровкой гульфика.   
Вдруг почувствовал Фриодерик, как закружилась его голова, а всё тело охватил неистовый жар, каплями пота проявившийся на коже. Король застонал и дернул отворот белоснежного камзола.  
— Небеса, что со мной!  
Все кости заломило, кровь зашумела в ушах, в рот будто крапива набилась. Упал Фриодерик с трона на ступени, вцепился пальцами в бархатную дорожку, завыл горько от боли. Генрих обнял его, поднять попытался, хотел было крикнуть "Лекаря!" — да голос враз пропал, как увидел он, что пальцы короля с хрустом вытягиваются, а вместо ногтей прорезают плоть когти, как сквозь темные кудри прорастают острые мохнатые уши, как трещит по швам шитая золотом одежда, а сквозь гладкую кожу спины пробивается бурая шерсть.  
Вскинулся Фриодерик, поднял лицо к своему слуге, и видит Генрих: подбородок и скулы шерстью поросли, нос стал горбатым и кожистым на конце, как у медведя, клыки поранили губы до крови...  
— Господин мой! — Генрих не отступил ни на шаг, хоть и испугался. — Что же делать?!  
— Скажи мне, кто фрукты тебе передал? — прохрипел-прорычал Фриодерик, с трудом собирая непослушным горлом привычные звуки.  
— Девица, придворного кудесника дочка, — пробормотал слуга. — Да я ведь пробовал фрукты эти, прежде чем тебе принести. Боялся отравы... Не зря боялся.  
— Хитрое колдовство, — просипел Фриодерик. — Тебя не тронуло. Только меня коснулось. Хорошо это, Генрих. Сможешь меня из дворца вывести. Нельзя мне здесь оставаться.  
— Да как же это, ваше величество! — воскликнул испуганно слуга. — Позвольте, я притащу этого мерзавца! Пытать его буду, но заставлю вас расколдовать!  
— Отомстил он мне. Предлагал руку дочери своей, я отказался. Да не потому, что она не королевна. Красива, да не люба мне. Не ждал, что угрозу он свою выполнит. Разбаловал я своих подданных. Значит, не место мне на троне. Приму выпавшее испытание и постараюсь пройти его с честью. Пусть кузен мой правит. Он жестче, в узде народ держать станет.   
— А вы как же... — встал Генрих перед чудищем на колени и посмотрел с мольбой.  
— В лес я отправлюсь. Буду там жить. Больше мне идти некуда. И там мне самое место. Выведи меня из дворца. А как будут спрашивать — скажи, медведя ведешь, не по нраву он пришелся королю, не повеселил своими трюками. Пропажу мою объяснишь так: решил отправится в странствие, мир посмотреть, людей и себя познать.  
Так они и поступили. Генрих, когда короля вел, накинул на него серый плащ, который скрыл чудовищный облик: клыки, когти, шерсть бурую, морду звериную...   
Стражник один все ж заприметил странное.  
— Кто там у тебя? — спрашивает.  
Генрих ладонь на рукоять кинжала положил, биться не на жизнь, а на смерть за своего короля приготовился.  
— Медведь, — отвечает. — Не понравился он повелителю. Не смешные у него трюки. Вот, приказал мне король вывести его прочь за ворота да хозяевам-цыганам отдать.  
А стражник приблизился, поддел край плаща алебардой да откинул. Глянул на него Фриодерик, голову горделиво вскинув, да вспомнил, каков он теперь, согбенился и заворчал глухо.  
Стражник отпрянул, знак обережный сделал.  
— Чудище какое! И на медведя-то не похож, линялый, глядит недобро, да вот еще хвост с кисточкой между лап болтается... Тролль настоящий.   
Покрепче обхватил рукоять кинжала Генрих. Не хотел он стражника убивать, хороший тот был парень, да ради спасения короля, видно, придется.  
— Хвост-то ненастоящий, — растянул губы Генрих в нарочитой ухмылке. — Прицепили его цыгане для пущего смеха.  
Похмурился стражник да рукой махнул:  
— Додумался ж ты, Генрих, такого уродца нашему королю привести. Ты б ему лучше пташек пёстрых или рыб иноземных — вот этому бы он порадовался. Ну, ступай. Не ровен час, ещё гости мимо пойдут, увидят твоего... медведя...  
— И то верно, — прошептал Генрих сипло.  
Дальше проскользнули они без заминки и добрались до тракта, ведущего к лесу.   
Генрих только об одном думал: "Не уберег я короля моего. Не справился". То и дело за сердце держался, чуял, еще немного — и разорвется.  
"Пусть. Пусть я сгину. Бесполезному слуге жизнь ни к чему".  
— Генрих, — прохрипел заколдованный король. — Я в лесу теперь буду жить. Навещай меня хоть иногда. Буду ждать тебя. А дорогу ко мне я тебе обозначу, не препутаешь.  
— Ваше Величество, — на опушке леса Генрих упал перед королем на колено, смотрел с мольбой, — заберите меня с собой. Буду вам служить как и прежде.  
— Нет, Генрих, — Фриодерик наклонился и тронул голову слуги когтистой дланью, осторожно повел по волосам, ероша их, боясь неловким движением поранить. — Будь моими глазами и ушами во дворце. Когда кузен займет трон — приноси мне новости. Доволен ли народ, со всем ли новый король справляется. Это мой наказ тебе. Исполняй его со всем своим рвением.  
— Да, мой господин, — Генрих совсем к ногам короля склонился, к когтистым стопам, тронул бледную, проглядывающую сквозь шерсть кожу.  
Король быстро отступил, утопая по щиколотку в кружевном мхе.  
— Прощай, друг мой. До встречи.

Генрих быстро шагал вдоль кромки леса, кутаясь в плащ и прижимая к груди прямоугольный увесистый сверток, и всматривался в поросшие зеленым мхом валуны, ища метку. От золота осенних осин и берез, от красноты клёнов и бронзы дубов пестрело в глазах, и слуга подолгу осматривал камни боясь пропустить знак. Нет, это просто брусника. А это сойка принесла к "столу" веточку калины. А это...   
"Она! Метка!" — Генрих сдернул охотничью перчатку и протянул руку, чтобы тронуть красную отметину. Поднес к носу и понюхал железистый запах. Здесь он должен был войти в лес и дальше искать новые метки. Вот еще одна — на стволе молодой сосны, а вон и еще — среди черных наростов на буке, и еще, всё дальше и дальше в лесную чащу. Елей кругом становилось всё больше и были они одна старше другой. Землю ковром окутали мхи и лишайники. Тихо так кругом, спокойно. Воздух прозрачный. Вот дятел застучал, вот сорока мелькнула. Будто и нет в этом лесу того, кто стал жертвой темного колдовства, лес как лес.  
Следуя за метками, вышел Генрих на поляну в лесной чащи и увидел там — зверь не зверь, оборотень не оборотень, человек не человек, а всё сразу. Покрытая со спины бурой шерстью фигура склонилось над лежавшим на боку оленем со вспоротым горлом. Взрезая когтями жесткую шкуру, оборотень добирался до кровоточащей плоти и вырывал куски мяса. Плечи чудовища подрагивали от нетерпения и голода. Генрих слышал частое сопение, треск мясных волокон и глухое чавканье. Тут он услышал, как шумно принюхалось чудище и вот быстро обернулось к соглядатаю. Генрих мужественно встретился взглядом с глазами своего короля, единственным, что осталось в нем человеческого. Не испугался он и когда чудовище приблизилось, разверзло окровавленную пасть и зарычало, являя клыки и бледно-розовые десны. Молча слуга опустился на одно колено перед своим господином.  
"Не испугался, — подумал Фриодерик, сглатывая кровь. — Не убежал, хоть и застал меня за звериным занятием". Внутри всё зашлось от голода иного рода, до того захотелось вернуть прежние времена, когда один сидел на троне и упивался подчинением второго, а тот отдавался власти своего повелителя. "Больше никогда этого не будет". И сердце сжалось от тоски. "Зачем ему такой господин. Чучело уродливое".  
Но Генрих тоже тяжело дышал, и сердце его билось медленно и болезненно. Обостренным нюхом Фриодерик чувствовал, как густа и неспешна кровь в венах слуги. Голова закружилась от желания напиться ею, попробовать языком, вернуть однажды познанный вкус на свои губы.  
Чудовище с глухим стоном отступило.  
— Встань, друг мой, — приказал Фриодерик.  
Генрих вскинул взгляд на заколдованного господина и неохотно поднялся.  
— Зачем ты так смотришь на меня, — грустно спросил король. — Будто я не изменился. Будто нет у меня когтей и шерсти. Будто на человека смотришь.  
— Так и есть, — пылко ответил слуга. — Для меня вы не изменились, Ваше Величество. Я — ваш верный слуга, и желание служить вам никогда меня не оставит. Вы — мой король, мой повелитель. Я всё решил для себя, еще когда был вашим наперсником в играх и драках.   
Фриодерик хрипло рассмеялся, вспомнив их былые похождения.  
— Хорошее было время, — ответил он и поманил Генриха за собой.  
Они пришли к берегу лесного ручья, и заколдованный король вошел в резвый поток по колено, опустил лапы в воду, стал тереть их, зачерпывая мелкий песок. Потом умылся и пополоскал рот.  
Генрих стоял у самой кромки воды. Прозрачная вода лизала мыски его охотничьих сапог.  
— Холодно ли вам ночью, мой господин? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
— Я сплю в пещерах или берлогах, брошенных зверями. Закутываюсь в шкуры. Да и собственная шерсть пока греет.  
Фриодерик вышел из воды и сел на бревно у самого берега. Генрих замешкался, а потом все же опустился на изъеденный древоточцами ствол рядом.  
— Я принес вам подарок, мой господин, — он протянул повелителю сверток.  
Тот постарался аккуратно разорвать обертку, но все же обложка выпавшей ему на колени книги оказалась поцарапана, и Фриодерик расстроенно вздохнул. А Генрих взял его руку в свои ладони и стал мягко, утешающе поглаживать и целовать костяшки когтистых пальцев, тереться о них щекой, глядя внимательно и заботливо, словно и не страшил его заколдованный король, а, как и прежде, завораживал и притягивал. Эта нехитрая, но такая искренняя ласка разлилась искристым теплом внутри, сметая сомнения и страхи, ободряя и вселяя надежду.   
— "Необыкновенные приключения великого халифа Аль-Малика и его верного слуги Юсуфа на суше и на море", — прочитал Фриодерик и улыбнулся воспоминаниям, явив ряд острых зубов. — Эту книгу мы читали с тобой в детстве. Сейчас я почти ничего не помню.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы вспомнили, Ваше Величество, — прошептал слуга.  
Заколдованный король кивнул.  
— Расскажи мне, что мой кузен? Как дела во дворце?  
— Досточтимый Ульрик был коронован месяц назад. И неделю назад женился на принцессе северных берегов, Агнессе. Его правление обещает быть твердым, далеко не таким милостивым, как ваше, господин. Он настроен расширить границы, и я надеюсь лишь, что обойдется без кровопролития.  
Фриодерик нахмурился, а потом устало и сипло вздохнул, пригорюнился.   
Генрих вздрогнул, когда мохнатая, тяжелая голова доверчиво легла ему на плечо. От короля еще тянуло кровью, хоть запах мокрой шерсти и пытался перекрыть все прочие.  
— Он будет лучшим правителем. Народу нужна сильная рука, нужен тот, кто отдаст приказ и взыщет по всей строгости.  
— Вы были таким, мой господин. А для меня и остаётесь, — Генрих осторожно обнял заколдованного короля за спину, погладил жесткую, свалявшуюся шерсть. — Позвольте, я расчешу ваш мех.  
Фриодерик хмыкнул.  
— Да, Генрих. Я велю тебе расчесать меня.  
Слуга достал сосновый гребень, перебрался за спину чудовища и стал бережно расчесывать бурую шерсть, разбирая колтуны и отлепляя репьи. Когда он решил поухаживать и за пушистым кончиком хвоста, тот, будто живя своей жизнью, стал уворачиваться от пытавшихся поймать его ладоней, а в конце хлестко ударил по пальцам. Генрих выронил гребень, наклонился, чтобы поднять...  
А в следующий миг оказался прижат к прибрежному песку. Жесткая лапа заломила ему руки за спину, с легкостью удерживая обе. Твердое колено ткнулось ему между ног, заставляя развести бедра.  
— Мой господин..! — жарко простонал Генрих, обливаясь волнами жара от внезапности и желанности этого нападения, и прогнулся, выпячивая зад и пытаясь дотянуться им до паха чудовища. — Как же я соскучился...  
— Молчи, — жестко приказал Фриодерик, и Генрих прикусил губы.  
Он почувствовал когтистые лапы, задирающие на нем рубаху, и изумленный выдох:  
— Что ты сделал с собой?..  
Фриодерик смотрел на слугу, чье тело от талии до подмышек было затянуто в толстый кожаный корсет, перетянутый поверх железными прутами, повторяющими линии рёбер. От этого зрелища король испытал невиданное доселе возбуждение и шумно засопел, стал часто облизываться из-за обильно потекшей слюны. Его пах скрутило сладкой судорогой, а член налился так быстро и крепко, что на стволе, вытянувшемся из густого меха аж до пупка, проступили один за другим темные извитые сосуды.   
— Моё сердце не давало покоя, разрываясь от горя. Одиночество и тоска по вам, мой господин, растравили мне душу. И я заковал своё сердце в тиски, чтобы жить ради редкого счастья навещать вас здесь, — хрипло прошептал Генрих.  
— Ты и вправду всё еще любишь меня?  
— Всем сердцем, мой повелитель.  
Фриодерик провел по корсету когтями, постукивая по железным прутам. Потом тронул обнаженное плечо слуги, надавил, жадно следя, как проступают на светлой коже красные полосы, а следом и капельки крови.  
— Ты так прекрасен, мой верный Генрих, — проурчал заколдованный король. — Я счастлив владеть тобой.  
— Так не медлите, мой господин, умоляю вас.  
Тонкие губы короля растянулись в довольной улыбке, и в следующий миг он спустил с бедер слуги его охотничьи штаны и вжался мордой меж поджарых ягодиц, шумно их обнюхал и мазнул языком прямо по сморщенному темному отверстию, а потом протолкнул внутрь, обшаривая им сухие, горячие стенки.  
Генрих хрипло застонал и ткнулся лбом в холодный песок.   
Была середина осени, и с его губ срывались легкие облачка пара, когда он тяжело задышал, тая от невиданной ласки. Потом господин отпустил его — лишь на миг — веля достать завернутое в тряпицу масло из охотничьей сумы (не иначе почуял сливочный запах, ведь сам Генрих-то от страсти обо всём позабыл). Фриодерик подышал на подмерзший сверток, а потом развернул и, держась кончиками когтей за грубую ткань, намазал себя и Генриха, стараясь не оцарапать беззащитную плоть.  
Генрих жарко застонал, когда господин лег на него сверху, вдавливая в песок, напористо вторгаясь и распирая его до предела. Сердце захолонуло от счастья: он уж и забыл, каково это — так полно принадлежать повелителю, обмирая от терпкой, выкручивающей нутро смеси боли и наслаждения.  
И когда повелитель, наращивая размах движений, делая трение едва выносимым, спросил его: "Выдержишь ли?", Генрих, хоть колени его и тряслись от натуги, взмолился: "Ещё!"

Генрих отправился в лес в снегопад, чтобы его следы замело, и никто не смог бы найти тропу к зимовке господина. Он привычно отыскал красную метку, прикрывая глаза козырьком от затихающей метели, и двинулся в лес, ненароком стрясая белые эполеты с колючих ветвей.  
Дойдя до берлоги он на всякий случай нащупал за поясом кинжал: а вдруг там все же медведь. Но ни медведя, ни своего господина он не нашел. Сердце снова болезненно застонало, заколотилось тревожно, пытаясь проломиться сквозь ребра.  
"Да уймись ты... Уймись, заполошное... Найдется... Только бы..."  
Генрих тяжело оперся о подмерзший ствол осины и заозирался кругом. Хоть снегопад и прекратился, да кругом такая простерлась белизна от земли до верхушек деревьев, что ничего не различить.  
В последний миг ощутил Генрих порыв воздуха, движение позади себя, но развернуться не успел, как и выхватить кинжал. Повалил его незнакомец прямо лицом в снег. А потом отпустил и рассмеялся хрипло.  
— Что с тобой, друг мой? Устал? Не лихорадит ли? Отвечай же.  
Генрих обернулся и видит: господин его заколдованный перед ним, в шкурки заячьи белые закутанный, а те сшиты между собой звериными жилами — грубо, но надежно.  
— Простите, мой государь, — встал перед королем на колено в снег. — Не заметил. Слишком вы быстрый теперь.  
Рассмеялся довольно Фриодерик:  
— Хоть какая польза от обличия уродливого, — он поёжился. — Ну и зима. Даже шерсть моя не спасает от холода. Видишь вот, зверья набил, хоть закутался. А то даже дров не наколоть, костер не разжечь — такими-то лапами.  
— Давайте я, господин. Вам останется всего-то огнивом чиркнуть да поленце поджечь.  
Фриодерик приблизился к слуге, положил тяжелую лапу ему на плечо, погладил бережно.  
— Позже, Генрих. А пока — расскажи мне, что во дворце. Какие новости.  
— Извольте, государь. Король Ульрик затребовал увеличить штат магов да требует от них являть чудеса, преподнести ему камень философский, элексир вечной юности, обратить камень в золото... Маги уж с ног сбились, друг перед другом паясничают всему двору на потеху. Высока награда за диковину — надел земли плодородной.  
— Как же скучно кузену, — усмехнулся Фриодерик. — Уж не знает, чем себя занять.  
— Так то королева Агнесс его подговорила. Чтобы он со скуки на соседей войной не пошел. Сказала, дескать, за магией будущее. Всё лучше в волшебной броне сражаться, чем в простой. Пусть кудесники головы ломают, чем дольше поломают, тем больше могущества обретут.  
Хохотнул король, хоть больше это на рык походило, ну да Генрих уж давно отличать научился.  
— А что мой старый враг? — посерьезнел заколдованный король.  
— Йорг... — будто сплюнул Генрих.   
Не стал он рассказывать своему возлюбленному повелителю, что едва не отправился к магу, чтобы пронзить его сердце кинжалом. Да всякая молва в народе ходила: сказывали, если убить такого злодейского волшебника, то заклятия его останутся на несчастных до конца века, а иные говорили, что и вовсе сгинуть можно. За себя-то Генрих не боялся. Боялся, что из-за его мести королю может хуже стать. Так хоть надежда была колдуна присовестить. Да тот схоронился в своей башне, носа не казал, охрану себе затребовал, мол, высокая фигура, оберегает своими чарами весь дворец и самого короля.  
— Он с королем Ульрихом ладит. Боится его.  
— Раз боится, может навредить. Присматривай за ним. И за Ульрихом. Ты ведь всё еще в страже?  
Генрих кивнул:  
— Да, мой господин. Только в страже я не для того, чтобы вашего преемника оберегать, а для того, чтобы когда вы себе трон вернуть захотите, я был в нужном месте в нужное время и смог организовать переворот в лучшем виде и без потерь.  
— Что ты такое говоришь, Генрих! — нахмурился король. — Ни к чему мне возвращаться. Нет пути назад. Да и не будет без потерь. Не бывает так. Приказываю тебе перестать даже думать о таком.  
Нахмурился слуга, но возражать не посмел. Склонился перед повелителем:  
— Как прикажете, государь.  
Фриодерику понравилась его покладистость, в знак одобрения положил он ладонь на голову слуги и поворошил волосы.  
— А теперь идём. Нарубишь мне дров, костер разожжем.  
Стал Генрих охотничьим топориком молодые деревца рубить, складывать их в вязанки и относить в берлогу господина. А тот скрылся из виду, не иначе на охоту отправился. Вернулся с двумя кроличьими тушками, держа их за уши и бросил к ногам Генриха.  
— Я всё больше сырое ем. Но вместе с тобой отведаю и жаркóго.  
Генрих выложил круг из камней на земляном полу берлоги подальше от горы шкур, служившей ложем его государю, споро зажег костер, поставил рогатины из веток по краям и устроил на них нанизанные на заостренные колышки заячьи тушки. Уселся рядом на корточки и то и дело поворачивал ужин, давая со всех боков зазолотиться.   
Фриодерик сел по другую сторону костра, потянулся, зевнул, да так, что Генрих поёжился, не сдержавшись, от вида частокола кинжальных зубов. Королю стало жарко и он скинул накидку из шкур. Тогда увидел Генрих грубо сросшийся шрам на плече и аж похолодел внутри. След от болта арбалетного. Если бы чуть выше попал враг — располовинило бы ключицу, а если чуть ниже — то сердце пробило бы насквозь.  
— Что это, господин мой? — воскликнул Генрих, а сам подумал: "Никуда я больше не пойду. Шага в сторону не сделаю. Буду рядом как тень. Собой защищу, если понадобится".  
Фриодерик глянул на плечо, дернул им, будто боль застарелую сгонял.  
— Охотники. Решили, будто я медведь. Много их было, еле спасся. Видишь, быстрый-то быстрый, да и меня числом можно взять. То месяц назад приключилось. Быстро зажило. Теперь если только в самую стужу крутит и ноет, а сейчас вот, в тепле, — король снова сладко потянулся, — хорошо.   
Пока ужин жарился да пока ели всё больше юность вспоминали, времена наперсничества. И Фриодерик вдруг попросил:  
— Расскажи мне сказку, Генрих. Как, бывало, в детстве рассказывал. Про моряка и семь чудес.   
Генрих хорошо помнил эту сказку, полную приключений и странствий: его король любил именно такие, и еще в детстве он выучил их все, чтобы радовать своего юного повелителя. Он немедля начал рассказ, наслаждаясь ощущением вернувшейся юности, беспечности и близости. Его голос, завораживающий, напевный, бархатно разлился в согретой огнем берлоге. Не успел он дойти до счастливого конца истории, как увидел: его король свернулся калачиком, подгреб под себя сброшенную заячью накидку и сладко, спокойно уснул.

Генрих продрался через тесно сплетенные ветви, едва пустившие зеленые почки, поскользнулся на по-весеннему жирной земле, взмахнул руками, выправляя равновесие.   
Красные метки привели его к брошенной берлоге, и где его господин, как давно пропал — он не знал. Сердце разрывалось от тревоги и тоски. Мучаясь предчувствием беды, Генрих вытащил кинжалы из ножен и вслушивался в каждый звук. Позвать своего короля он не решился.   
Осторожно прошел по краю поляну, и вдруг что-то маленькое и жесткое стукнуло его в плечо. Генрих обернулся, в миг принимая дуэльную позу, но увидел, что к ногам его с шорохом упала серая еловая шишка. А среди деревьев стоял его государь.  
Сердце заколотилось встревоженной птицей: "Живой!" Бросился Генрих к королю, хотел на колено упасть, лапу когтистую к губам прижать, да тот остановил его властным жестом. Палец к губам приложил и за собой поманил.   
Шли бесшумно, прислушиваясь и оглядываясь. Понял Генрих, что опасность вокруг них и никуда не делась, ощетинился: любого в пыль сотрет во имя возлюбленного владыки. Да и кто мог пожелать зла заколдованному государю, зачем?  
Перешли вброд лесной ручей, по весне разлившийся в бойкую речушку, и снова углубились в лес, в самую чащу. Сизые лапы елей кололи лицо, окатывали дождем из крупных капель. Под деревьями пробивались ещё скрученные туго побеги папоротника, тут и там пестрела лиловыми глазками медуница. А птицы не пели, тихо было, тревожно.  
Наконец Фриодерик остановился, быстро привлек к себе Генриха, ткнулся своим лбом в его.   
— Охотники меня выслеживают три дня и три ночи. Запетлял я свои следы, пока отстали, да много их, скоро опять настигать станут. Опасно тебе со мной, Генрих.  
— Ничего, мой господин, — с холодной ухмылкой ответил слуга. — Давно хорошей драки у нас не было. Руки чешутся.  
— Верно, — хмыкнул Фриодерик совсем по-мальчишески, но враз посерьезнел.  
— С ними маг, Йорг. Как-то бродил я по лесу и увидел его. Пришел он весеннего папоротника набрать, в котором самая сила. Не смог я сдержаться, накинулся на него, к земле придавил, готов был в горло вгрызться... — ноздри короля широко раздувались, заметное волнение охватило его и не отпускало. — И не смог. Не смог его убить...  
Генрих сжал лапу государя в своих руках и прижал к самому сердцу.  
— Спросил его только: неужели так сильно жаждал он сделать свою дочь несчастной, что за мой отказ обратил меня в чудище? — тут король горько усмехнулся. — А он мне в ответ: мол, дочь его лишь предлогом была. А на самом деле ему Гильдия купцов заплатила щедро золотом, чтобы он меня обратил, и чтобы я их делам не мешал.  
Генрих побледнел от гнева, до боли стиснул лапу господина. А тот продолжил:  
— Видишь, друг мой, не было в них ненависти. Иначе бы убить пожелали. А так — убрали, как глупого, ребячливого щенка, смахнули с игровой доски и забыли, будто не было.  
— А что же теперь? — прошептал Генрих.  
— Йорг вернулся, чтобы убить меня. Привел с собой охотников. Я слышал, как они перешептывались между собой: "Убьем тролля, как король пожелал. Принесем его крови волшебной. Маг говорит: кто её выпьет, тот здоровье обретет неимоверное и силу медвежью". "Так, может, король не заметит, если мы за работу свою по глотку отопьем?" "Не заметит". Боится Йорг чего-то. Хочет, чтобы от меня одни кости да клочки шерсти остались, — Фриодерик стиснул кулаки.  
Вдали хрустнула ветка и снова всё смолкло.   
— Дадим им бой, — хрипло шепнул Генрих. — Во имя ваше давно я мечтал сражаться.  
Фриодерик сжал покрепче плечо верного слуги, в глаза глянул так, что сердце зашлось.  
— Друг мой любезный, — прошептал король и тронул губы Генриха своими, а потом отстранился спешно и прижал палец к губам. Указал на себя когтем, а затем вверх. Генрих кивнул и, пятясь, схоронился за стволом старой ели, присел на корточки под тяжелым лапником и достал арбалет. А король его ловко, будто белка, а не могучий тролль, взобрался на вершину дерева и замер там, сливаясь с тенями крон.

Охотники, рассыпавшись цепью, перебрались через реку. Лес по другую сторону они обыскали, следы вели их глубже в чащу. Маг шагал позади них и водил носом, будто гончая.  
— Там он, чую, — прокаркал старик, указав узловатым пальцем на лес.  
Охотники перешучивались и посмеивались: с такой ищейкой не охота это, а прогулка. А иные уже и облизывались жадно, так не терпелось им испить горячей крови тролля.  
Вот и следы: шерсти клок на ветке, а вон лапа в грязи отпечаталась.  
— Ух и здоровый.  
— У него только клыки и когти, — успокаивал Йорг, — а у вас арбалеты и кинжалы. Чего опасаться.  
Углубились охотники в лес, рассеялись так, чтобы видеть друг друга и мочь знак передать по цепочке. Тихо кругом. Птица не пискнет, зверь не пробежит.  
Как вдруг, ниоткуда, следом за глухим коротким звуком, вылетел арбалетный болт и пробил грудь одного из охотников. Рухнул тот, как подкошенный. Опешили на миг остальные: не ждали засады, и шарахнулись в стороны, за стволами дубов и елей попрятались. Но не успели знаками обменяться, как с дерева на них спрыгнул огромный бурый тролль и с ревом начал полосовать, раздирая когтями глотки и животы. От пронзительных воплей испуганно взметнулись птицы, поднялась в воздух кровавая роса. В один миг треть охотничьего отряда была истреблена, а остальные сбились плотнее, стали стрелять во все стороны, не целясь. Как арбалеты опустели — повыхватывали они клинки длиной с локоть, но драться уж стало не с кем: тролль промелькнул мимо кудлатой тенью и исчез, будто не было. Замерли охотники, тяжело дыша, истекая потом от страха.  
— Что же ты, — говорит один магу, — силу свою не применил, не раздавил тролля как букашку.  
А маг стоит окаменев, бледный, трясущийся. Только и выдавил:  
— Кровь тогда вся на землю вытечет, ничего королю не принесем, уж и разгневается он.  
Двинулись охотники дальше, хоть и боялись, да прогневать короля никому не хотелось, а награду тот обещал щедрую.  
Добрались они до поляны. Смотрят, лежит под сосной бурая туша! Обрадовались.   
— Это я его ранил в печень! — говорит главный охотник. — Вот он и помер.   
— Давайте скорее крови наберем, — потер трясущиеся ладони Йорг. — Да назад, во дворец, — и зло осмотрелся.  
Подошли обрадованные охотники к трупу: вот повезло им, что так легко отделались. Один тушу пнул, та заваливаться начала.  
— Стойте, — сказал вдруг младший охотник. — А кто же в нас из арбалета-то стрелял?  
Перевернулось бурое тело: оказалось оно давно мертвым, окоченевшим уже медведем.  
Отпрянули охотники, и в тот же миг один из них упал вперед, повалился прямо на тушу медвежью, а из-под лопатки слева арбалетный венчик торчит.  
Заорали охотники от ужаса, от паники и про клинки свои позабыли. Налетел на них тролль, стал рвать на части. Кто сразу на месте погиб, кто выхватил нож, а кто и ударить успел. Но не в радость им был вид тролльей крови, спустя миг оседали на покрытую инеем траву и навек закатывались их глаза.

Выскочил Генрих, спеша на помощь повелителю, отбросил разряженный арбалет, некогда было с ним снова возиться. Скрестились его кинжалы с клинками врагов. Дрался смело и неистово, себя не жалея.   
"Вот для чего я у лучшего фехтовальщика учился. Чтобы за жизнь короля моего сразиться. А меньшего мне и не надо".  
Тут навалились на него трое, повалили ударами наземь. Размахнулся один из врагов, да всадил Генриху клинок в самое сердце. Скрежет раздался и звон: то железо о железо ударилось. Прочнее оказалась клеть для Генрихова сердца, сломался охотничий нож, да осколок отскочил и врагу под кадык вошел. Захрипел охотник, с губ кровавые пузыри потекли, зашатался он и навзничь опрокинулся.  
Маг бежать кинулся, да Фриодерик его настиг. Схватил лапой за горло, к стволу граба притиснул. А Йорг нащупал на поясе кинжал и в бок зверю воткнул. Вздрогнул тот, придвинулся ближе: губы его задрожали, медленно обнажились клыки, заревел он так, что маг обмочился со страху и рукоять кинжальную выпустил.  
Приблизился к ним Генрих, раненный, но непобежденный:  
— Господин мой! Слыхал я, что, убив проклявшего, самому сгинуть можно.  
— И что с того, — прохрипел в ярости Фриодерик. — Пусть я сгину, да тварь эту в человечьем облике истреблю.  
Закричал маг отчаянно, а заколдованный им король впился клыками ему в глотку и вырвал вместе с гортанью, сплюнул и враз отяжелевшее тело отшвырнул от себя с омерзением.  
— Так ведь на его место новый встанет... — только и успел пробормотать Генрих, как вдруг стало корчить его короля, упал тот на колени, завыл от боли жестокой. Стала шерсть с него клоками осыпаться, хвост троллий исчез, когти втянулись, клыки превратились в обычные зубы. И остался на земле человек, бывший король Фриодерик. От всего его тела шел легкий пар, будто от освежеванной звериной туши. Он не пытался подняться, лишь тяжело дышал.  
Упал перед ним верный слуга на колени, стянул с себя изорванную окровавленную рубаху, завернул в неё повелителя.  
— Вот и всё, — прошептал Фриодерик. — Нам нужно к ручью, омыться. Пусть вода унесет всё, что было. 

Так и закончилась эта история. Фриодерик не пожелал вернуться во дворец, чтобы вернуть себе трон, и отправились они с верным Генрихом странствовать. На радостях Генрих хотел было снять корсет и железные обручи, ведь сердцу его больше ничто не грозило. Но Фриодерик повелел всё оставить на месте, и взгляд его был таким страстным, что Генрих и не подумал спорить.   
Стали они жить охотой, помогали люду время от времени, а когда те спрашивали имя защитника, отвечал им бывший король: "Фриодерик" — и только.   
А во дворце нет-нет да вспоминали его добрым словом, поговаривали шепотом: "При Фриодерике-то нам лучше жилось. Где он сейчас, наш король, жив ли..."


End file.
